Volunteers will receive Bacillus of Calmette and Guerin vaccination in a live but weakened tuberculosis strain that has been used for routine vaccination against tuberculosis in developing countries for many years. The serologic and cell-mediated immune response to this vaccine will be measured prior to immunization and again at two months and one year immunization.